hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ka Hana Malu (episode)
Ka Hana Malu (Inside Job) is the 8th episode of Season Five in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 101st episode in the series. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the murder of David and Kate Kealoha, with the team coming to the conclusion that the victims' children were responsible, but all is not what it seems. Meanwhile Debora McGarrett, Steve's aunt, returns to Hawaii and announces that she's getting married, with Steve suspecting that Deb's fiancé, Leonard Cassano is hiding something... Plot Notes * Doris McGarrett was mentioned but does not appear. * When McGarrett and Danny first arrive at the scene of the crime, walking down the rock stairs, they pass one security camera in the backyard above their heads. Then as we see them walk inside the house, we see another security camera on the opposite side of the house, again pointing to the backyard. However, inside, Det. Kelly says that they hope they can get traffic footage from nearby to maybe get a suspect. * Danny shows off his love of fun/odd socks toward the end of the episode right before they go to Aunt Deb's wedding. * Steve walks his Aunt Deb down the aisle. Nicky Demarco is the one who officiates the marriage. Flippa is part of the musical assembly. * Wedding attendees: Lou, Max, Jerry, Kamekona, Danny, Steve, Chin, and Kono - amoungst others. Quotes Danny Williams: So, good news is Deb's feeling better and she's in love. Bad news is you don't like her boyfriend Steve McGarrett: Fiancé ,fiancé. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: Soon to be husband. Tomorrow actually. All right? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: It's not that I don't like him. Its.. There's something off about him. Danny Williams: Off, off? What do you mean '€œoff'€? Steve McGarrett: He's a retired teacher and he tips like a rapper. Danny Williams: Oh, well, you can't take it with you, right? Steve McGarrett: That's what he said! And since when does a retired shop teacher hand out legal advice? Danny Williams: I don't know. Maybe he's a big fan of Judge Judy. Steve McGarrett: You know what else? Danny Williams: What? Steve McGarrett: His hands. Danny Williams: His hands? Steve McGarrett: His hands were smooth. They're beautiful. It's like.. They.. They should be rough. He works with tools, right? Danny Williams: Ah, you just said he was retired. Okay, I think personally that you are looking for trouble. But if you are really concerned, I would say maybe put somebody on it, ease your mind. Steve McGarrett: I already got Jerry on it. Danny Williams: Oh, Mr. Conspiracy. That ought to ease your mind for sure. Nice work. Danny Williams: Hey. Caught these two trying to bust through security out the front. Debora McGarrett: Sorry to pop in unexpectedly, but we were across the street at the courthouse getting our license, so we thought we'd come by and say hi. Steve McGarrett: I'm glad you did. Danny Williams: I'm so glad that they did, too, 'cause I get to hear all about their cruise they just took; this place is amazing. They had mini golf, zip line, spa treatments. This guy's hands.. smoothest hands I ever felt in my entire life. (Steve starts the non-verbal second discussion between he and Danny) (Steve tips his head back like - "ya had to go there didn't ya Danny") Leonard Cassano: Deb insisted we both get Mani-pedis before the ceremony. (Danny looks over to Steve and hits him lightly on the shoulder like - "told ya so)) (Steve smiles in the "don't you dare say 'i told you so!'") Leonard Cassano: Danny here was busting my chops. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, he does that. (Steve looks at Danny smiling "Arsehole") (while Danny smiles back at Steve "I was right!") Debora McGarrett: Well, I don't care. This our one and only wedding, and I just figured we ought to look our best, hands and feet. (Danny slaps Steve in the shoulder again in a "Ha!" manner) Danny Williams: Makes sense to me. Make sense to you? (Steve fake smiles "you win this round") Steve McGarrett: Complete sense. (later in the discussion between Steve, Danny, Aunt Deb and Leonard) Steve McGarrett: Okay, we got a lead here. (motioning he has to go) I got a lead on the case. Debora McGarrett: Okay, (Aunt Deb and Leonard turn away to leave so Steve and the crew can go to work) Debora McGarrett: okay. Thank you. Leonard Cassano: (quietly as they walk away) See, he loves me. Debora McGarrett: (As they walk out the door) I knew he would. (everyone waiting for them to walk out of hearing distance) Danny Williams: (quietly) (sarcastically) Okay, I don't know, but I think I might have cracked the mystery of the smooth hands. For you I did that. So ... Steve McGarrett: (snarking right back) You know what? Thank you. You-you're a big help to me, Nancy Drew. Steve McGarrett: I'm pretty sure she (referring to Aunt Deb) said she's full. But you know what, I'll take it (shrimp casserole). And I got some of those shrimp bucks left over from the poker game. They're good from two to four every day, right? KameKona: No, no, no, no. Those expired, sorry. Bye, Auntie. Debora McGarrett: Steve, you're so willing to risk your life, when are you gonna be willing to risk your heart? Steve McGarrett: I did. Debora McGarrett: Then where's Catherine? Steve McGarrett: She's in Afghanistan, Aunt Deb. Debora McGarrett: Why? Steve McGarrett: We went over there together, looking for a little boy she knew from her time in the country; his name is Najib. He'd been kidnapped by the Taliban. Catherine found him. He's okay, but she's worried that the Taliban will come back, so she decided to stay a while. Try to protect these kids in the village. She's teaching at a little school. Uh she's making a life. Debora McGarrett: So she's not coming back? Steve McGarrett: She said to me I shouldn't wait for her, that she's found her place. Debora McGarrett: Honey, I'm so sorry. Steve McGarrett: Right, now that, that is trouble I did not go looking for. That trouble was dropped at my door. Danny Williams: No, technic.. no, not technically. Specifically, this trouble exists only because you went looking for trouble by thinking Leonard was a bad guy and looking into him. Quiet as kept. Lou Grover: So, Goodman's alibi checks out. Steve McGarrett: Okay. So maybe he didn't pull the trigger. He could've hired someone. Lou Grover: I thought about that, too. But we looked through his financials; (Lou sweeps the information from the table computer to the upper screens) Lou Grover: there's nothing here that indicates a payout to a hit man. Steve McGarrett: (impressed) Check you out. You're getting, (does the hand motion) uh the moves, right? Lou Grover: Yeah, yeah. That's old-school, baby. You looking at the Lincoln Avenue air hockey champ. Steve McGarrett: Is that right? Lou Grover: That's right. (Steve, Danny and Lou are under heavy fire from the bad guy) Steve McGarrett: Cover me. Lou Grover: Seriously? Steve McGarrett: Hey, we're about to run out of ammo. Then what? (Steve returns fire) Lou Grover: I prefer the glass half-full scenario where one of my shots hits him. (Lou returns fire) Steve McGarrett: Good luck with that. (Steve takes off) Danny Williams: You'll get used to it. (Danny and Lou lay down suppression fire) (Sitting in Steve's living room in their tuxedos, Danny in his socks, looking at the box in its plain brown packaging) Danny Williams: So what are you gonna do with that thing? Steve McGarrett: (takes a deep breath) You know what? I think I'm gonna put it in a locker for a couple of months and.. accidentally forget about it. And then I'm gonna give it to the New York D.A. Danny Williams: Ah. That's very nice, I think. You know, Leonard never has to deal with it. Steve McGarrett: You know what, man, you were right. My aunt deserves to be happy. She does. (Lou walks in the front door) Lou Grover: Come on, now, we gonna do this thing or what? I got on my monkey suit, man, I'm ready to party, baby. (Danny and Steve start preparing to leave - Danny putting on his shoes and Steve grabbing his jacket) Danny Williams: I'm going, you see, I'm putting on my shoes. Let's go. Steve McGarrett: Here's the thing.. No, I'm never gonna know what's in Leonard Cassano's heart. But he loves my aunt and my aunt loves him, all right? That's got to be good enough for me. (looks at Lou) Yes, we're gonna do this. All right? You look great. Lou Grover: Thank you. Danny Williams: You know what you are? You're like a big marshmallow filled with testosterone. Steve McGarrett: You'd have done the exact same thing. Danny Williams: I would have done the same thing, that is because I am known for my warmth. Steve McGarrett: Oh, yeah, really? What am I known for? Danny Williams: You? You're known for, uh, you know, bad driving and being cheap. Lou Grover: You know what? Uh, uh Bad driving better not be all this fighting all the way to the thing, man,.. (All three walk out the door, Lou closing it behind them) Lou Grover: (overheard from outside) cause I can't handle it. Don't make me give you two a time out. Trivia * Larry Manetti made his guest appearance in this episode, but he's the star from Magnum, P.I.. * Carol Burnett and Frankie Valli, who play each other's lovers in this episode, are both singers. Goof/Broken Timeline * In the scene where Steve and Danny explain who is responsible for the murders to the Kealoha brothers, you can clearly see the partially healed scar/crease/wound on his left temple from the fight with Wo Fat. However at the beginning of the episode, when Steve is first picking up his Aunt Deb at the cruise ship and when he first sees Leonard Cassano, there does not appear to be anything wrong with his left temple area... or if there is it is significantly less visible then seen later in the episode |- |Debora McGarrett |Carol Burnett |Steve and Mary McGarrett’s aunt. |- |- |Thomas Farrow |Greg Ellis |Uncredited. |- |Leonard Cassano |Frankie Valli |Deb McGarrett's fiance. |- |Travis Kealoha |Charlie Carver |Jake's brother. |- |Jake Kealoha |Nathan Kress |Travis's brother. |- |Patti Gable |Josie Davis |A woman later revealed to be in a secret relationship with Travis Kealoha. |- |Tai Gable |Wilke Itzin |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)